


Making Freckles

by Latenightbookworm



Series: Angel Kisses [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of plot, Cas is confused, Cas is very in love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam is Concerned, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, but not too much, fluff and smut and humor, so many freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightbookworm/pseuds/Latenightbookworm
Summary: All those freckles Sam saw? Here's how Dean got them...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angel Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Making Freckles

His extra early alarm blares horribly, but waking up this morning, Dean feels happiness like he hasn’t felt since… Well, he can’t remember when, which probably isn’t great. But he blinks that thought away because this morning feels perfect. He rolls over to face Castiel and, looking into his sharply focused eyes, he feels the little bit of doubt that this wasn’t a dream fade away. He smiles, glad to see his angel hadn’t left. Last night they had gotten into some stupid little fight about Star Wars of all things when Dean had leaned over in the heat of the moment and kissed Cas. They both froze, staring at each other with wide eyes, and the fight was forgotten. They hadn’t done much else last night, but they had talked late into the night, finally admitting all the things they had kept bottled up for fear the other didn’t feel the same. Dean had fallen asleep still dressed wrapped in his angel’s arms after making him promise not to leave before he woke up. 

Now he had to get ready to leave for a hunt with Sam and Dean wanted nothing more than to stay here in this bed with Cas. He groaned as his second alarm went off and Cas chuckled, knowing what he was thinking.

“You don’t want to keep Sam waiting, Dean,” Cas said softly, his raspy voice rumbling through Dean’s bones.

“I mean, I do. But he’ll bitch about it the whole way,” Dean replied. “Better go make some coffee.” He sighs as he gets up and throws a different flannel on. 

“Dean.” Cas is right behind him now and Dean turns to face him before he leaves. Cas cups his face in one hand and kisses his cheek. “Be careful.”

Dean will never admit it to anyone, but he melts at Cas’ gentle touch. When he pulls the Impala out of the garage, he’s still smiling.

******

When they get back from the hunt, Dean goes in search of Cas immediately. He finds him in the Dean Cave, clearly waiting for him with Tombstone pulled up on the TV. Dean joins him on the couch and is about to lean in for a kiss when Sam pokes his head in the door.

“Hey, I’m going to- Really? Tombstone, again?”

Dean rolls his eyes at Sam’s judgy bitchface. “It’s a classic, Sam! See? Obviously Cas agrees, he put it on.”

Cas side eyes him while Sam huffs and closes the door behind him.

“Dean. I must admit, I do not intend to watch this movie again,” Cas says.

“Oh really? Then why’d you put it on?” Dean asks smugly.

“I know Sam doesn’t like it, so he wouldn’t stay,” Cas replies frankly.

“Huh. So. You got better plans in mind?” Dean moves closer to Cas.

“Yes.”

Cas reaches across the small distance between them and pulls Dean in. Their lips crash into each other, setting a frantic pace. Cas leans closer, pushing Dean back until he is lying against the opposite arm of the couch. Dean gripped the lapels of Cas’ ever-present trenchcoat as Cas held on to the back of his head firmly, supporting himself above Dean with the other. Dean felt completely surrounded by Cas as he leaned above him and relaxed into his hold. Then Cas shifted his hips and Dean broke their kiss with a gasp. Undeterred, Cas trailed his kisses along Dean’s neck as he pressed their erections together. Dean pulled him down by the lapels so they were chest to chest and Cas got both hands in his hair, pulling his head back further to grant his lips easier access. 

“Cas,” Dean breathed, feeling almost overwhelmed by the sensations. In all his wildest dreams Dean never thought this would become his reality. Cas just hummed against his neck, causing Dean to buck his hips at the vibration. Cas’ hands tightened in his hair at that and he thrust his hips against Dean in reaction. They soon found a rhythm that had both of them gasping. Cas pulled away from his neck, leaning their foreheads together as they both hurtled toward release. 

After, they lay against each other panting for a while. Dean started to chuckle and Cas lifted a drowsy head in question.

“Man, I haven’t come in my pants from making out on the couch since I was a teenager. That was amazing.”

Cas tilted his head in that way Dean loved, raising one eyebrow. “I think we did a little more than ‘make out’, Dean.”

Dean huffs a laugh, picturing the air quotes Cas would definitely be making if he were upright. “Yeah, true. Alright, I’m going to go grab us a couple of beers, then we can actually watch a movie.”

“Not Tombstone.”

******

Dean pulls the Impala into the garage, wincing when he thinks of the mess she’s become after this last hunt. He knows he should clean it off tonight, but honestly all he wants is to be back with his angel. It hasn’t been long since they left, but it feels like forever since Cas held him last. He climbs out and catches Sam looking at the disaster that is the side of the car and he knows it’s weird that he’s not immediately reaching for the hose so he says something about washing her tomorrow that he hopes Sam catches - he’s a little distracted thinking of Cas waiting for him in his bed to make sure.

Sure enough, when he enters his bedroom, Cas is sitting on the bed. He’s not wearing his trenchcoat and Dean feels his heart rate spike just from that. He thinks he could count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Cas without that coat, and it feels like a striptease every time. Dean quickly sheds his own jacket and joins Cas on the bed. They get distracted in each other, kissing and touching and rolling across his bed, losing clothes that are tossed off the bed haphazardly, until Dean is left breathless with Cas above him, holding him down with ease. 

They both pause, trying to catch their breath. Cas’ eyes darken and he rolls his hips with intent. The little breath he had gotten back catches in Dean’s throat and he outright gasps, feeling Cas’ bare skin move against his own. Cas raises that damn eyebrow and Dean sees a wicked glint in his eyes before he’s suddenly flipped over. The display of casual strength sends heat shooting down his spine and Dean loses himself in sensations again as Cas slips two slick fingers in him and kisses at the base of his neck. Cas has one hand gripped in his own while the other moves inside him. He sprinkles kisses along Dean’s shoulders that feel like sparks across his skin. Dean feels his hips moving in tandem with Cas’ thrusts, the friction of his sheets against cock pushing him ever closer to that edge.

“Cas,” he gasps out. “Please.”

Cas’ only response is a nip to the back of his neck before he’s pulling Dean’s hips higher and lining up. Slowly, so slowly, he pushes forward in one long thrust until he’s completely seated. They both freeze, panting, caught in the moment. Cas leans back over Dean, laying his chest across his back and reaching up with one hand to grasp at Dean’s hair. He starts to move, shallowly at first, mouthing at Dean’s shoulders as he picks up speed. Dean knows there’s all sorts of noises coming out of his mouth, but he’s too lost in the ecstasy of Cas pounding into him, wrapped around him, taking up every sense, that he can’t manage to care what he sounds like. Cas’ other hand slides underneath him to grasp his cock and each thrust sends him pushing through Cas’ grip. He turns his head farther to the side to meet Cas’ mouth in a messy kiss. Cas leans his forehead against Dean’s and he can feel his breath, so close to his own, panting across his face as Cas screws his eyes shut. He gives one last hard thrust and stays there, grinding deep into Dean.

“Dean.” Cas’ voice is even deeper than normal, scratching into Dean’s chest and leaving him right on the edge with his angel.

“Cas. I’m close, please, just…”

Cas tightens his grip just enough and shifts his hips just right and Dean is done for. He vaguely notices Cas following close behind him, snapping his hips a few more times and drawing out Dean’s own pleasure as he does. They both collapse on the bed, Cas across Dean’s back a pleasant weight. Cas leaves one more kiss on his shoulder before carefully rolling off him to lay along his side. Dean shifts so Cas can pull him into his arms.

“I missed you, Cas,” Dean whispers. “It’s good to be home.”

******

Dean’s quite comfortable where he is, thank you very much, and he couldn’t care less right now about driving out to the middle-of-wherever to fight a hell-knows-what. Cas’ hands start drifting from where they are draped across his torso and he finds he was wrong. He cares even less now. 

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas’ voice is muffled against his shoulder, but Dean feels every word.

“Be even better if I didn’t have to leave,” Dean grumbles.

He feels Cas smirk against his skin and his hand starts drifting with more purpose. “I can think of something to make you feel better about it.”

“Cas, if that’s supposed to be an incentive to get moving I think you’re doing it wrong,” Dean chuckles.

Cas just hums and pushes his hand under Dean’s boxers. He teases around Dean’s quickly hardening cock, but suddenly his hand is gone. Dean blinks open his eyes in confusion and Cas is already above him. Cas stares down at him with that little smirk and his raised eyebrow and Dean knows he’s going to be very late to breakfast.

“I thought you had to get going, Dean.” Cas holds himself just out of reach and Dean huffs in frustration.

“Sam can wait, come here.”

Cas leans down for a kiss and then reaches to push Dean’s pants off. He moves between Dean’s legs and grabs his wrists where they lay at his sides. 

“Don’t move,” Cas says, leveling him with a look and squeezing his wrists gently for good measure. Dean shudders a breath and nods quickly.

Cas releases his hands and Dean grips the sheets as Cas slides down to nestle between his thighs. He looks up at Dean and for a moment he just waits there, tilting his head. Dean feels his breathing pick up with anticipation and finally Cas seems to decide he’s been patient enough. He runs his hands up Dean’s legs, digging his thumbs into his thighs as he does. He leans in and Dean’s breathing stops altogether, but at the last moment, Cas moves his head to the side, kissing the inside of Dean’s leg gently. Dean starts breathing again with a little gasp, the kiss just this side of ticklish. Cas smiles, lips moving across the soft skin, and lands another kiss just above the last. He glides the next kiss a little lower, pressing this one a little harder than the last. 

On he goes, pressing kisses to Dean’s thigh until Dean is gasping and gripping the sheets so tight he thinks they might rip. Just when Dean thinks he can’t take any more, Cas shifts and his last kiss lands at the base of Dean’s cock. All of Dean’s breath leaves him in a rush and his hands spasm against the sheets, but he doesn’t move them from where Cas pressed them into the bed. Cas glances up at him and Dean sees the approval in his eyes. He trails kisses up Dean’s cock and Dean feels one last kiss before Cas licks across his head. Dean’s eyes roll back and he throws his head back with a groan. Cas keeps up his kitten licks, teasing Dean again before finally sliding his cock between his lips. 

“Cas!” Dean moans reverently. Cas hums in response and Dean gasps at the sensation. Cas suckles at the tip and then starts bobbing his head, sinking a little lower each time. It takes everything Dean has to keep his hips still and he finds his hands clenching rhythmically in the sheets. His breathing is ragged and he can’t stop the moans escaping his mouth every time Cas sucks a little harder. Cas’ hands have been tightly gripping Dean’s thighs, but one of them moves, and Dean looks down just in time to see Cas sliding it into his own pants. Cas meets his eyes and Dean groans at the hot dark look in Cas’ eyes. He can’t look away now even as Cas closes his eyes, caught between Cas’ mouth wrapped around his dick and where he can just make out Cas’ hand moving over his own erection. Cas moans around his cock as he comes and that vibration, coupled with the sight in front of him, has Dean hurtling over the edge. He lays back slowly, fists relaxing in the sheets, and Cas moves up to lay along his side again.

It’s a few minutes before either of them make any noise besides their slowly evening breathing. Cas trails a hand up Dean’s chest and Dean chuckles at the thought that they’re back at square one.

“How the hell am I supposed to go on a hunt now?”

Cas just smiles smugly at him in response.

******

Over the next couple weeks, Cas finds it hard to keep his hands off of Dean. Every time they pass in the hall he leans over to kiss him on the side of his face, his forehead, even the tip of his nose once. At breakfast he slides his coffee to him with a kiss to the cheek and every night… Well. He certainly kisses him a lot then, too. Every freckle he leaves behind lifts his heart. Every time he glances at Dean he sees the evidence of his love and he knows Dean sees it too. In the mornings, he watches as Dean looks in the mirror and smiles, a slight blush on his face as he remembers some of them in particular. Cas is sitting in the library next to Sam thinking about his beautiful Dean when Sam speaks.

“Hey, Cas, have you noticed Dean’s been getting a lot of freckles lately?” Sam asks. He looks up at him with wide eyes, caught out thinking about those same freckles. He hadn’t thought about what Sam thought about all this, he realizes and suddenly he feels put on the spot. Sam misreads his wide eyed look and says, “Sorry, didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“You did not. Um, no? I… hadn’t noticed,” Cas said hesitantly, thinking maybe he can downplay how many there are. Surely Sam hasn’t seen all of them, just the ones on his face. Though, to be fair, there are quite a few of those, to put it mildly.

Sam looks at him skeptically and he almost winces, knowing Sam is about to call him out on his bluff. But Sam’s next words aren’t quite what he expected.

“Huh. Well, he never used to have freckles before about a month ago. I don’t know, I’m just a little concerned.”

Cas looks at him sideways ( _‘Of course Dean didn’t have any about a month ago’_ ) and awkwardly asks, “Concerned?”, wondering how this could be concerning for Sam. He knows he kisses Dean a lot, but he thought that was fairly normal. Dean certainly hadn’t been complaining.

“Well, yeah, I mean, he’s so stubborn about not using sunblock, I’m just concerned he might end up getting skin cancer or something if he doesn’t start. But he just blows it off like it’s nothing to worry about.” Sam definitely does sound concerned for his brother’s health and in a flash Cas realizes Sam thinks these freckles are from the sun. His eyes widen just a little before he catches himself. He tries to reassure Sam, but he knows he sounds like he’s lying.

“I’m, uh, I’m positive Dean is… fine, Sam. I promise, you do not need to worry about him,” Cas says, panicking internally, before he stands and rushes out the door.

******

Dean has promised to clear things up with Sam after explaining to Cas that he just hadn’t been sure how to tell his brother about them. ( _“I didn’t know how to say it, and then he was being so weird about the sunblock, and then it had been too long… Sorry Cas, I’ll fix it.”_ ) They’re all sitting in the kitchen and Cas can tell Dean is gearing himself up when Jack comes rushing in. The concern for his son overpowers everything else and he’s caught up taking care of him and helping him get settled down in a flurry of activity. It’s a few minutes before he finally relaxes, setting a mug of hot cocoa down in front of Jack, patting his back and kissing his son’s forehead comfortingly before sitting down himself. He smiles in content and watches Jack wrap his hands around the mug.

“Any plans for the day?” he asks. He knows Jack has been working his way through the Men of Letters’ library and Dean’s own collection of books.

“Nothing specific. I’ve been reading On The Road, probably finish that today,” Jack answers.

Dean cuts in, “Oh I loved that book. I got another one for you I think you’ll like for after…” He trails off, catching a glimpse of Sam’s face. Cas looks up and sees the wide shock on his face, frozen staring at Jack sitting right in front of him. He thinks back and realizes what happened, glancing over at the new freckle on Jack’s forehead.

“Sam? Hey!” Dean is trying to get his brother’s attention and slowly Sam looks over at him and then Cas. Cas looks away guiltily as Dean keeps talking. “Sam? What’s got you turning into Clifford the big red moose over there?”

Cas barely hears Sam stuttering about his realization, caught up in his own head. It certainly wasn’t how they had planned for Sam to find out, but at least it’s out now. Dean speaks up, comparing his brother to a fish for some reason, and finally Sam stands up. Cas feels Dean tense next to him and he snaps back into focus. Cas lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when Sam pulls Dean into a hug.

“I’m really happy for you two, it’s about time.” Sam lets go a little and looks at Cas. “I definitely did not need to know exactly where you have been kissing my brother, but still.” Cas smiles apologetically, somewhat embarrassed that Sam had seen more of those freckles than he’d realized.

“I mean, you don’t know _all_ the-”

“No!” Sam cut off his smirking brother. “Don’t. Just. Leave it at I’m happy for you, okay?”

Dean chuckles, looking genuinely happy as he pulls his brother back in. Cas smiles at them both, glad to see them both happy.

Dean straightens and smirks over his shoulder at Cas. “Come on angel, let’s go make some more freckles.”

“Dean!”


End file.
